


Animal Magnetism: College Life

by KaelDuke



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P, Girlpeen, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelDuke/pseuds/KaelDuke
Summary: A stand alone piece from the Animal Magnetism universe of our two lady's in their first year of college. It's pretty much just smut.





	Animal Magnetism: College Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story. I know it's been forever and a day since we've updated. Hope you enjoy this little one-shot. AM is still being worked on. In ten years or so I'm sure I'll have part nine posted. :)
> 
> kaelduke.tumblr.com  
> foxchaos.tumblr.com

A steady knock sounded at the door to her’s and Santana’s apartment. A crease formed on her brow, she wasn’t expecting anyone or any packages. Rachel closed her textbook and stood up from the kitchen table. Standing on tiptoe she looked through the peephole and let out a sigh. Santana stood on the opposite side. Figuring she must have forgotten her keys again, Rachel opened the door for her mate. 

She left Santana to enter and close the door as she headed back to the small kitchen table to finish the studying she had started. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against her mates body, her tail flicking against Santana’s leg. A little smile pulled at her lips as her alpha peppered a few quick kisses to the side of her neck. 

“When will your roommate be back?” Santana asked. 

Roommate? Rachel’s brow again scrunched into confusion. They didn’t have any roommates. The apartment was theirs, granted their parents did help pay for it, but no roommates. She tried to turn around in Santana’s embrace, but was held fast. “San, we don’t have a roommate. Are you…” Her sentence was abruptly cut off by Santana biting down onto her neck. A strong commanding bite that had her body going still.

Releasing the hold, Santana kissed the mark before she whispered. “Play along, kitty.” 

It was then Rachel felt the hard press of her mates erection being ground against her rear. “Oh.” A moment later after realization surfaced. “Ohhhh.” She hadn’t been sure Santana was awake when she had been rambling the other night while they were in bed. She had been lamenting how they were missing out on the opportunities that living in a dorm offered. How they weren’t meeting as many new and interesting people. Or that they didn’t get to experience what it’s like to live with a complete stranger. Not to mention the crazy parties that sprung up in dorms. The added thrill of being caught by your roommate while in an intimate act with your mate. These were all the things they were missing out on because they had their own, albeit small, apartment.

“Um…” Rachel cleared her throat and summoned her acting skills. “Her class gets out in an hour. We should wait. I don’t want her walking in. We both know how much stamina you have.” She reached back and palmed the front of Santana’s jeans. A pleased rumble issued from her mate.

“We have plenty of time. I’ll skip the foreplay.” Santana let out a little chuckle at the slap to her thigh.

“You most certainly will not.” Knowing what would spike Santana’s already high arousal. “Not with how big you are.” That earned her a firm thrust against her ass. 

Santana turned her around and she finally received a full kiss, since her mate came home. Hands pushed at her shorts, an old pair of Santana’s McKinley High’s H.A.T. team. Breaking the kiss Santana pulled her own shirt over and off before she pulled her phone and keys free from her pockets and set them on the counter. She was back kissing Rachel in mere moments. 

Rachel reached back and gripped the edge of the counter as Santana went to her knees before her. The shorts were pulled down and she easily stepped out of them. An obscene groan fell from her lips as Santana buried her face between her legs. Her mate wasn’t wasting time with teasing as she licked and sucked with enthusiasm. 

Rachel let her back rest against the counter and threaded her fingers through Santana’s hair, holding her head close as she shifted her hips against her mates mouth. It was rather powerful seeing her strong, beautiful mate on her knees before her. “So good, San. Oh-- fuck, yes. God you’re so good, baby..”

Santana growled lowly as she speared her tongue as deep into Rachel as she could, igniting a purr to rumble through her small mate. Strong arms wound under her thighs and Rachel soon found herself lifted with her legs over Santana’s shoulders. Their eyes met and Santana gave her a wink. Her purrs intensified at the broad firm strokes her mate laid to her tender flesh.

Rachel held on tight as the sensations of Santana’s slightly rough tongue dragged repeatedly over her cunt. The sounds her mate made as she feasted on the copious amount of arousal that spilled from her had the neko clenching close to orgasm. A little high pitched moan left her as Santana pushed two fingers into her, the stretch just what she needed to push her over the edge. Gripping tight to her mate as she rode her face through her climax.

The faint sound of a zipper rung out through the small kitchen and a shiver ran up Rachel’s spine. She knew what was coming, and she didn’t mean her. Santana eased her legs from her shoulders and stood up still holding Rachel aloft. She licked her lips at the sight of the glossy smear that coated her mates mouth and chin. 

“Take me out.”

Rachel’s tail flicked harshly in her excitement to follow the order. She shoved Santana’s jeans down to mid-thigh, using one hand to pull the briefs down, and the other to pull Santana’s throbbing cock free. The thick length sprung forth in her hand, hot and heavy and already leaking thick, creamy precum. Rachel licked her lips, instinctively trying to shift down to her knees, but a strong hand in her hair stopped her. She whimpered, and Santana’s teeth played with the skin on her neck. 

“No time, babe. If you’re a good kitty, you can suck me off later,” husked the alpha wolf. 

Not wasting any more time, Santana grabbed both of Rachel’s thighs, slotting herself between them as she sat Rachel on the countertop, near the edge. She growled deep in her chest, reveling in the heavy scent of arousal wafting from her mate, and, using her left hand to guide herself, promptly began sliding into Rachel’s soaked pussy. Hissing as her sensitive head breached the slick heat.

The neko moaned, moving forward to grip Santana’s broad shoulders as Santana’s hands went to her ass. “Gods, baby… You’re so thick,” keened the smaller woman. A pleased rumble made it’s way up Santana’s throat from deep in her chest, and she nibbled lightly, affectionately at her mate’s neck. 

“All for you, kitty.”

Then, with a harsher growl, Santana slammed her hips forward, seating herself fully into Rachel’s tight core. 

Rachel cried out in raw pleasure, a shiver running down her spine and straight to her clit. Long gone were the days of Santana’s cock being too thick, or her thrusts too hard. It had taken time, and practice, but now they had it down to nearly an art form. Santana took what was hers, but gave back tenfold in pleasuring her mate. And as the alpha began thrusting harder, going deeper, Rachel didn’t even try to stifle her moans and whimpers. 

The sweet sounds coming from her neko drove Santana wild. She let herself get lost in them, and in the clenching, molten heat of her neko’s cunt. With every thrust and cry she could feel herself getting closer and closer to popping her knot. If she wanted, she could draw this out, slow herself down and drag her thickness in and out slowly, letting Rachel feel every little vein and ridge, until the neko was a melted, trembling body of aching need. 

But they were on a time constraint. 

Instead, she started going harder, deeper. She had a plan, after all. 

Santana looked over at the closed door of their apartment. “You gonna cum again, kitty? Your roommate could walk through that door any moment and see you.” She nipped and kissed up Rachel’s neck to her velvet covered ear. “She going to see you spread over my dick as you cum? Is that what you want? Put on a show for her?”

She lifted the small neko off the counter, keeping her cock firmly seated inside as she took the two steps to the wall beside their table. Rachel arching into her at the new firmness behind her. Grabbing her hips Santana started to snap forceful thrusts into her mate, just shy of being too hard. She could already feel her knot starting to form, no matter how much she tried to hold it off. 

Rachel felt the swell of Santana’s knot at the base of her mate’s cock and groaned, purring loudly as she began to roll her hips against it, grinding her clit and digging her claws into Santana’s back. In return, Santana hefted her up more firmly, thrusting up hard, pushing and grinding in turn. 

“S-San-- ooh-- I can-- So close-- Oh my--”

“Cum, Rachel,” growled the alpha, snapping her teeth against Rachel’s shoulder hard enough to leave marks. “Cum for your alpha.”

Rachel shuddered, her body snapping inwards on itself as her orgasm crashed into her, milking at Santana’s cock and tightening around the pounding shaft. Santana grunted, keeping herself buried deep, but unmoving, letting Rachel’s muscles ripple and clench around her as she held off her own need to cum. She was going to knot her mate, dammit. If not against the wall, then somewhere. And soon. Her balls felt heavy and tight, her abs trembling and thighs shaking with the need to start rutting into Rachel again, over and over again until they were tied and she was releasing every drop of seed she had.

With a deep growl Santana pulled back from the wall, strong but unsteady legs carrying Rachel towards their bedroom. Several times she pushed Rachel back against the walls on the way to thrust into her, each time Rachel mewled and moaned. Her knot was almost at full, and Santana knew she needed to seal them together before it popped completely and was too big. 

Finally, the bed. 

Unceremoniously, the alpha wolf lifted her mate off of her cock and dropped her onto the thick mattress. Rachel was on her hands and knees in a heartbeat, without prompting. Her ass up and tail whipped to the side as she presented her flushed red cunt. The clear show of wanton submission nearly had Santana blowing her load right there. 

Her fingers dug into Rachel’s hips, hard enough to bruise, and she leaned forward, lined up, and slammed her heavy cock right back into Rachel’s slick hole. “Oh fuck, Rach, I think you got even tighter.” Pulling the slim hips back, she ground the thick hard swell of her knot against Rachel’s stretched lips. “I don’t think you’ll be able to take me. Little pussy’s too small for this knot.” She pressed and ground her cock into her, watching as more slick leaked from her mate. She knew how well Rachel could take her, how with care they came together every time.

“Gi-give it to me,” the neko nearly growled, pushing back harder against Santana. “Knot me.”

Santana felt her face stretch into a smirk as she focused on easing her knot past the ring of Rachel’s entrance. It was always a tight fit and she still worried she might hurt her mate if she pushed too hard and too fast. Her knot pulsed as she pushed, feeling like it had it’s own heartbeat as she held back her orgasm. Running her left hand down Rachel’s back she soothed her mate as best she could as the apex of her knot seemed to be sucked into the neko’s body, sealing them together. Gritting her teeth in an effort to keep her pleasure at bay until she knew Rachel was feeling euphoric as well. Only knotting seemed to distract her from the tantalising tail that she had failed to notice, curled around her waist.

Rachel’s purr was steady and deep as she fell forward to her arms, teeth biting down onto a pillow and claws into the thick sheets. She breathed in and out deeply, willing her inner muscles to relax and take her mate’s knot. It was still work, in a way. She wasn’t sure if her body would ever just naturally be able to take something it was never designed for. But she was wet, and so very aroused, and gods did she want it bad. 

As she was stretched, the familiar sting and ache centered around her strained pussy lips, and she whimpered, shoulders tensing, and then-- 

“Mmmnngghh…” As Santana finally gave one last, hard push, it was in, and the neko practically melted with relief and the wave of endorphins that followed the temporary discomfort. Her muscles relaxed, pussy clenching and rippling around the alpha’s cock and knot inside of her. “Ooohhh… Santana,” she breathed, shivering when her mate nibbled near the back of her neck. “Yeessss…”

She tilted Rachel’s face toward her, kissing her as she started to thrust. She couldn’t move as much now that they were tied, it was more of a forceful rocking as her knot jostled along the snug walls of her mate’s sex. She was going to try to give Rachel another orgasm while they were locked together. Nothing felt better than her walls clenching and clasping around her knot. 

Reaching under her mate she ran soft circles over her protruding, engorged clit. Biting Rachel’s shoulder when she jumped sharply under her. She knew she could bite the back of her mate’s neck and the small neko would go nearly limp and take what she gave her. That was an act they still hadn’t explored fully. 

“You close?” San could feel the sweat bead down her spine from holding back.

“Yesss.” 

“Good.” Raising up, Santana rutted harder into Rachel, watching the bounce of the tan ass in front of her. Drawing back she delivered two firm swats to the rounded flesh. Her balls tightening up nearly to the point of pain at the squeeze from Rachel’s inner muscles. Her cum was nearly boiling out of her balls before she managed to grunt out a, “Now.”

Rachel’s body obeyed almost instantly, a flood of arousal pulsing and pushing against the seal of Santana’s knot. Her core throbbed and clenched, tightening like a vice around the shaft seated deep inside of her. Mewling and whimpering, Rachel rode out the onslaught of pleasure, body trembling and hips pushing back and forth, grinding against Santana’s base and smearing their combined essence. The neko moaned, choking on the sound as her mate filled her up.

Her mate’s cum was thick, hot; heavy inside of her, potent-- were it not for the birth control both of them were on. “San…” whimpered the smaller woman as the adrenaline slowly seeped from her and sluggishness began creeping over her mind and body. She could still feel cum shooting into her, knew that it would continue for awhile, almost as long as they were tied. “Oh… baby… Gods… Gods you… you feel so good…” Another, much smaller orgasm worked its way through her tired muscles and flushed pussy, Rachel’s legs nearly giving out on her were it not for her strong mate’s firm grip on her hips.

An involuntary shake ran through her as she worked at relaxing her body. That had been an intense orgasm. It wasn’t every time that Santana locked up. Regaining the presence of mind to ease them down onto their sides, she brushed Rachel’s long hair to the side. “We didn’t shut the door. Your roommate could see us here, all tied tight together. She could even film it, and you couldn’t even...Oww.”

Sharp claws had pushed into her hip. “Oh my Gods… stop… M’just wanna nap…” mumbled the exhausted neko, whose muscles were still twitching and trembling in aftershocks. Frankly, she had forgotten all about the initial scene that Santana had started. 

She felt that four orgasms were a good excuse. “Cuddle me,” she demanded, with zero strength behind the words. “An’ kisses, too.”

“Always.” Santana slid her hand up the front of Rachel’s shirt cupping her breast over her bra. “To be fair though, you did bring it up. I’m just doing my duty and fulfilling my mates needs. Be it shelter, food, or exhibitionist roleplay. It’s my sworn oath as your alpha to see to it.” She leaned over and kissed Rachel erasing the small glare she was receiving. 

She was still shooting the occasional spurt of cum as they laid holding each other. It would take close to a half hour before she could pull free. The lull of Rachel’s breathing changed and Santana knew her mate had dosed off. She had put her through her paces that afternoon. 

Santana nuzzled against Rachel, groaning low every time her cock gave a strong pulse. The spurts were slowing down and she could feel her knot starting to deflate. It wouldn’t be long before she could pull free. She was sure Rachel would wake up when she did so. Pulling back she tested the seal and was met with firm resistance and a flick of a tail against her hip. She settled in and waited, breathing in her mates satisfied scent.

Several minutes later Santana opened her eyes from a light doze at the feel of wetness leaking onto her thigh. Her knot had shrunk. Placing a hand on her mate’s hip she pulled and felt Rachel’s clasp on her give way, she slipped easily out. Followed by a slight pooling of their combined fluids. Rachel stirred and looked at Santana as she maneuvered her onto her back, positioning herself between the neko’s legs.

She let out a sharp hiss at the first touch of Santana’s tongue to her sensitive lips. Her vagina had already been pushed through a workout; granted it was getting easier to keep up with her wolf of a mate now. The thoughts of not being able to satisfy Santana were more or less in the past. She knew Santana wasn’t going full tilt in their lovemaking, but the wolf never seemed unfulfilled. She even seemed quite pleased and utterly devoted to her small mate. And Rachel thoroughly enjoyed the multiple orgasms she normally received.

“Easy, ‘Tana. M’sore.” Rachel reached down and stroked Santana’s hair.

“I gotta kiss you better then. Can’t leave you all messy.” 

“Gently.”

Santana placed a kiss to the inside of Rachel’s thigh. “The gentlest, for you.”

Leaning in, Santana ghosted her tongue along the outer fold of Rachel’s sex. The puffy flesh still holding a rosy hue. Flattening her tongue to pick up the milky mixture that had leaked down toward her ass. Giving the little crinkle of her anus a quick flick. She looked up at the light gasp her mate released. Seeing Rachel wasn’t about to protest, she focused back on softly cleaning her mess from between her mate’s thighs. 

Lightly easing her tongue between the crease, Santana scooped up the last bit of their combined fluids. The taste of herself and Rachel, each distinct on her taste buds. Rachel held her head in place when she attempted to move. She hadn’t meant to stir her mate’s cravings again, however she was more than eager to see her through another orgasm.

The broad flat tongue had Rachel letting out small moans as Santana massaged her clit in a rolling rhythm. She held her mate’s gaze, whimpering when she saw the brown fade to amber. The press of fangs against her plump lips, Santana’s tongue not faltering. Her moans and mewls rose as she ascended her peak before falling back to the bed in a quivering, twitching mess as she rode out her climax against her mate’s talented tongue. 

Santana left Rachel’s pussy with a light kiss to the tip of her clit, smirking at the shiver that ran through her mate. She knelt between Rachel’s legs, her cock standing up hard against her abdomen, a shiny trail running down. Santana stroked herself slowly enjoying watching Rachel’s half lidded eyes track her hand. She knew her mate wasn’t up for anymore strenuous activities, however it looked like she was up for a little oral fun, if the way her tongue darting out to wet her lips was any indication. 

Santana settled down beside Rachel, leaning back against their headboard. She stroked her cock, giving a little twist when she reached the sensitive head. Her smirk had softened into a smile as she watched the Rachel’s face morph into one of hunger as she continued to follow her movements. Her little mate really did have an oral fixation it seemed.

“See something you want?” Santana smeared the drop of precum around the crown of her glans. Rachel’s tongue darting out before biting on her plump lower lip. She nodded. “Have at it, kitty.”

A low happy rumble left her throat as Rachel nearly jumped on her and took her heavy cock into her hot mouth. Santana lightly combed her fingers through her mates hair as she bobbed up and down on her shaft. Her eyes drifted around their small humble bedroom. The queen bed she had insisted they buy dominated the room competing for space from Rachel’s vanity. The closet nearly overflowing with their clothes. 

Her stomach tightened and her hips gave an involuntary twitch when she felt Rachel’s lips press against her at the bottom of her length. She refocused and was met with a saucy wink from her mate. She smiled enjoying the confidence Rachel exuded as she deep throated her. She would never complain about the magnitude of blow jobs she had received as Rachel worked on perfecting her skill. She still wasn’t sure if it was a fetish of her mates or just her natural drive to be great at all she did.

Her whole body went rigid, her mouth hanging open in shock and pleasure. She just managed to keep from coming at the feel of a slim slick finger sliding into her ass. She didn’t have to guess where Rachel had gathered the lube and that knowledge had her riding the fine edge of cumming. Her mate wasn’t holding back. 

“I’m gonna cum, Rach. I’m going to cum so fucking hard, kitty.” Santana groaned as Rachel hummed around her cock in agreement. “Dirty kitty.”

Santana braced herself on her arms and thrust up into Rachel’s mouth. She knew she was done for and there really was no reason to keep holding back. Rachel seemed to know what was about to happen, she moved up taking less of her cock into her mouth. Her mates small hand wrapped around the base of her cock as her knot swelled rapidly. 

Rachel held tight to the thick knot in her hand as she worked the rest of Santana’s cock. She knew her mate would erupt in moments. She stroked the pad of her index finger over the bulge of Santana’s prostate, catching glimpses of her mate as she clenched in futile effort to slow her release. Her tongue dipped into the steadily leaking divot of Santana’s cock, collecting even more of her mates distinct taste. 

Rachel released Santana’s cock from her mouth with every intention of teasing her mate but was cut off by a hot splash of cum landing across her chin and mouth. A short pained grunt sounding from Santana as she hurried to move her spurting dick. She managed to push it down in time for the next lob to fly out and land on Rachel’s shirt.

She couldn’t help but pout a bit as her mate continued pumping out her release onto the front of her shirt. She had wanted to swallow it all. Or at least attempt to, she never did really managed to get every last drop, Santana just came too much for her to keep up. Running her tongue along her lips gathering up what she could reach. With one last firm press against Santana’s p-spot, she pulled her finger from the snug confines of her mates ass.

Thankfully her second orgasm didn’t last as long as her first, Rachel wore a disappointed sort of angry looking pout pointed full on at her. Her shirt front was a mess of dripping cum. “I couldn’t hold it.” Santana offered in apology.

“I noticed quite will how you failed to maintain control.” She pulled off the sodden t-shirt and tossed it to her mate, followed by her bra. “Laundry is on you, I have to finish studying.” She slipped into her fleece robe and left the bedroom.

Santana took the shirt off her chest and sneered at it a little at feeling how wet it was. Standing, she gathered up the messy clothes and linen and walked to the other side of the apartment through the living room. She saw Rachel resting comfortably on the couch, her feet up as she read from her textbook. 

Once the mess was contained to the washer in their small nook of a laundry room, more of a closet since the doors slid closed to hide the machines, Santana shifted down into her wolf form. Shaking out her fur she stretched enjoying the feel of her muscles lengthening and contracting. The afternoon had turned out to be quite energetic. She thanked the universe once again, an occurrence she had done frequently over the time Rachel and she had been together, for having such a creative and kinky mate.

Walking back into the living room, she grabbed the large wolf bed, made specifically for her kind, and dragged it over by the couch. It raised her up closer to Rachel without squishing her small mate on the small piece of furniture. Curling up she watched Rachel read. She wanted her mate to join her for a cuddle filled nap. 

Giving a whining yip, Santana got Rachel’s attention. She wagged her tail and dropped her paw in a pat on the cushion. Rachel gave a little huff before closing her book and dropping her robe before she shifted down into her small cat form. Santana gave an extra hearty wag at getting her way, even though she knew it wasn’t hard to get her mate to cuddle and nap with her.

Rachel snuggled in close to Santana’s chest, her paws kneading the thick muscle there. She tucked in tight as Santana worked to curl her body around her. It had been a little painful in the beginning when she would get jostled or pinched by her mates large paws. There were definite benefits to being a small agile cat. She let loose a strong purr when Santana’s large head came to rest at her back.

The End


End file.
